


Movie Night

by Elaur



Category: Black Hawk Down (2001)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, Hot guys wearing boxers, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaur/pseuds/Elaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd is distracted by Hoot's boxers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't quite remember what inspired this, other than I suddenly had a filthy vision in my head. Probably my own horny ToddMuse letting his needs known to all and sundry.
> 
> As always, a gazillion thanks and obeisances to the Mighty Stewardess for her delightful Hoot and Todd characterizations we have all fallen in love with! And of course smooches and gropes to Perseph for staying up past her bedtime to beta.
> 
> Originally posted on LJ in 2004

Todd took a swig of his beer and tried to concentrate on the movie flickering on the television. Sunday night, for some reason he couldn’t remember, was deemed movie night, where they went to the local video rental together to pick a video, went next door to the Quik Stop for a six-pack, a box of microwave popcorn and jujubes. They sat in their boxers, drank the sixer (well, Hoot drank most of them, anyway) and gorged on popcorn and candy. If the movie was good, they were mostly quiet, but would talk about it after. If it sucked, well, no one was safe from the arrows of their scorn. Especially if it was a military flick. Hoot was merciless with his commentary and Todd usually ended up aching from laughter.

Tonight they watched Air Force One, and while Hoot liked it so far, he couldn’t help but snort in amusement every once in a while. Todd, on the other hand, couldn’t have listed a single thing that had happened in the movie for the last half hour if a gun were put to his head.

Most movie nights, Todd could sit next to Hoot wearing only his boxers and watch the movie, no problem. Yeah sure, they’d usually have sex after, but he hadn’t been gripped by this sort of brain-frying lust since Hoot had come back from Bosnia.

He took another swig and stared at the TV without seeing. His mind’s eye was fixed on the memory of Hoot’s boxer fly pooched open. Todd felt like a voyeur, sneaking peeks through a break in the curtains of someone’s house…

It was dark in there, but he thought he could see the outline of Hoot’s soft cock, nestled, sleeping quietly like a purring lion, on the cleft of his sac, surrounded like a mane by that stiff, curly hair that tickled his nose…. He crossed his leg, putting his ankle on the other knee, hiding his growing erection from Hoot. Horny as he was, he didn’t want to disturb Hoot’s viewing of the movie.

Todd groaned involuntarily in frustration and turned it into a belch just in time. Hoot followed up with a louder one that made Todd even hornier. Everything about the man was large.

He was like John Wayne; larger than life. Not just in body but in spirit, heart, and mind. But while Todd cherished every part of Hoot, it was the generous inches in his boxers that he was most concerned with at the moment.

Todd winced as the mouth of the beer bottle clicked hard against his teeth, but he barely noticed, having been struck by a thought: How many times had he actually seen Hoot flaccid? There were the many times after sex, but Todd was usually in no condition to pay attention, let alone care. Hoot was naturally modest and did not walk around in the nude. Todd had just taken it for granted, never having been around men who did, so he didn’t either. Boxers were the minimum either of them wore, even in the privacy of their own home. Only for sex did the boxers come off, and then both of them were erect and rearing to go.

What would it be like to take Hoot’s flaccid cock in his mouth and actually feel it grow?

Would it be instantaneous and would it choke him? Or would he have time to adjust? Would he feel the blood surging or would it just become hard? Would he feel the slide against his tongue as it grew?

He thought of the straining sound a balloon makes when you blew it up hard and fast…

“Todd? Are you alright?”

“Huh?” Todd startled out of his trance and looked at Hoot in surprise.

Hoot looked at him oddly. “How many beers have you had?”

“What?” He looked at the half-drunk beer bottle he had been holding up to his mouth but not drinking. “Um. This is my second one.”

Hoot took it from him. “You’ve obviously had enough then.”

Todd made his decision. Hoot was no longer paying attention to the television. He stuck his hand in Hoot’s boxers and pulled out the soft handful he was craving.

“What—“ Hoot started, but was cut off by Todd’s mouth engulfing him.

Todd was delirious. He felt like the first time he’d taken Hoot in his mouth. He’s letting me do this! he thought happily. It was only a few seconds that Hoot’s cock stayed soft against his tongue, but it was a sensation that Todd could not compare with anything else. It filled rapidly as he sucked and milked it with his tongue, pressing his nose in the clean musky-scented hair at its base.

“Fuck!” Hoot gasped, but Todd paid no attention, completely focused on the sensations of Hoot’s expansion and the sudden feel of the head against the back of his throat. He gagged a bit and swallowed, and Hoot’s hips jumped.

“Uhn,” Hoot muttered and grabbed handfuls of Todd’s hair.

Todd slowly slipped his tongue and lips along the gorgeous length, finally giving the head a last little suck.

“Fuck me. Now,” Todd gasped.

The movie was forgotten, and Todd said later that he didn’t remember a damn thing about it.

~fin~


End file.
